


Our Son

by GirlieX29



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birth, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29
Summary: My version of the Episodes Essence & Esistence





	Our Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Please be gentle. Feedback welcomed!

Scully’s Apartment  
2:00 p.m.

As Mulder approaches the door to Scully’s apartment, he can hear the laugher that fills it.Mrs. Scully had sent him to the store for more ice and he had picked up a few other things he knew Scully was craving. When he opens the door, he can’t believe what he sees: Scully standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by women who are guessing how big around she is with lengths of toilet paper.  
“I’m glad to see you are having a good time, Scully.” Her face lights up the moment she hears his voice.  
Before she can say anything, her mother is demanding Mulder’s attention. “Fox, you’re back. I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long.”  
“Mrs. Scully, if she found out I went to the store and didn’t bring back Oreos, Pickles, Jell-O, Cool Whip, or Frozen Pizza, she would shoot me where I stand.” They both laugh in unison, which earns a raised-eyebrow from Scully.  
Mulder helps Mrs. Scully put the groceries away; after they finish he walks over to Scully who is now sitting on the couch.  
He kneels down in front of her, places his hands on her belly and whispers “You still doing okay, Scully?” She covers his hands with hers, nods and whispers, “Yeah.” Then he kisses her forehead as the others watch.  
“So is this the father?” One of the women asks.  
Scully blushes and before she can speak, Mulder speaks for her. “Guilty as charged.”  
The women laugh as Scully reddens.  
Scully leans in toward Mulder and whispers, “Bathroom, Mulder.”  
He takes her hands in his and helps her up. Mulder watches as she waddles to the bathroom and then turns around when he hears a knock at the door. He shouts, “who is it?” as he walks toward the door. He's totally surprised at who answers his question.

“It’s Skinner.”  
Mulder opens the door and indeed sees Skinner standing there with a giant gift in his hands.  
“Mulder, how’s Scully doing? How is she handing all of this?” Skinner asks as he gestures around the room, at all the people and decorations.  
Mulder starts to chuckle and says “I actually think she’s handling it rather well, she seems to be having a good time.”  
“That’s good, she needed this. Where are you keeping the gifts?” Skinner asks, referring to the giant gift in his hands  
“I’ll take that from you,” Mrs Scully says as she walks toward the two men. She takes the gift to a table under the window where all of the others gifts are.  
“Thanks Maggie” Skinner says.  
A few minutes later, Scully comes waddling down the hallway. “Walter, what are you doing here?” 

“I just came by to see how you were doing, Scully.,” Skinner replies.

“Ah, I see. We seem to be doing just fine, everything is right on schedule,” Scully says as she looks down at her belly, and caresses it.

“Dana, I think it’s about time we open gifts and have dessert,” Maggie calls from the kitchen.

Everyone shuffles around the room looking for a place to sit or stand and still be able to see Scully open her gifts. Scully sits in the middle of the couch, and her mother brings the first of several gifts to open. 

Mulder and Skinner go into what was soon going to be the nursery and start to talk as the women chat and Scully opens gifts.  
~~~~~  
“So you excited about becoming a father, Mulder?” Skinner asks after several moments of silence.  
“Yeah, I mean I think I am. I was regrettably gone for most of the pregnancy, and when I was returned I didn’t know where I fit in. I do know now, my place is here and I think I’ll do alright. I’ve read the books and been to the classes with Scully. We still have so much to do, as you can see,” Mulder says as he motions around the still empty room Skinner nods.  
~~~~~~~  
The two men make their way back into the living room just in time to see Scully open a box full of little pink and blue socks. 

She holds them up to the group and says, “This has got to be a conspiracy. I’m not having twins I can assure all of you,” Scully says a little irritated by the constant insinuation. 

“I don’t know, Scully, you are about as big around as you are tall,” Mulder says with a smile and chuckles.  
She gives him a dirty look and throws the socks at him. Scully continues to open gifts; she opens a mobile with little pink, blue, and yellow stars. Boxes of diapers, and wipes. Another box has 2 packs of onesies, and several receiving blankets. Her mother gives her a gift card to Babies R Us and assures her that what ever she still needs after the shower they will go purchase. When she gets to the gift from Skinner, she opens it slowly, not wanting to ruin the lovely wrapping paper that covers the large box. When she finally gets the paper off, she opens the box to find the loveliest stuffed blue bear holding a blanket that says “Momma’s Boy”. Scully gasps. “Oh, Walter, it’s wonderful, I love it!”  
“Let’s have cake!” Scully says after she’s opened the last of her gifts. Mulder helps serve the cake as Mrs. Scully cuts it. It’s a cake Scully saw at the local bakery and insisted she have it. It’s teddy bear shaped with yellow cake and chocolate butter cream icing.  
“Did everyone who wants a piece, get a piece” Mrs Scully calls out to the room. Once the presents are opened and the desserts finished, everyone says their good-byes and congratulations and leaves.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Mulder comes up from behind Scully and caresses her belly. “He’s sure active right now,” Mulder says as Scully tries to stifle a yawn. “I heard that, Scully, I think you better go lay down and rest, you have been going all day, and don’t tell me you’re not tired,” Mulder says into the top of Scully’s head.

“Yeah, okay,” she says, yawning again. “Walter, thank you for your wonderful gift. I’m sure he will love it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to lay down for a little bit.” 

“I’m sure he will Scully.” Skinner says as he lets himself out.

~~  
Mrs. Scully is picking up all of the food plates, and cups and placing them in a garbage bag. She puts the left over cake in a Tupperware and finds a spot for it in the fridge. She cleans up the wrapping paper, and places all of the clothes in a pile.She’s decided to leave all of the decorations up. Mulder comes back into the room to help, when Mrs. Scully places her hand on his arm.  
“Fox, I will clean up if you want to go back and lay with Dana.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Scully, I think I’ll go see if she needs anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Maggie finishes cleaning up, Mulder makes his way to the bedroom where he sees Scully struggling to find a comfortable position.

“Scully, let me help you. What can I do to make you more comfortable?” 

“Ugh... Mulder,” Scully groans. “My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and your son will not settle down,” Scully shifts around a little in bed. “I have to pee again, will you help me up?”

He helps her up and watches her waddle to the bathroom. Before long, she's coming back to bed and she doesn’t look right, he chalks it up to lack of sleep.

He helps her into bed. Once she's under the covers, he gets in and spoons up behind her, placing a hand on her belly, and one of his legs between hers. This is a position that she has found to be more comfortable as her pregnancy progressed.

Soon after the rhythmic rubbing of her belly courtesy of Mulder, the baby is asleep and Scully isn’t far behind.

Once Mulder is sure she is sound asleep, he carefully replaces his leg with a body pillow and slowly gets out of bed, walking out of the room, gently closing the door and heading toward the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the kitchen, he sees that Maggie is still cleaning up. “It was a great party, Mrs. Scully, thanks for putting this all together.” 

“It was no trouble at all, Fox. I know how Dana is, and I know that she would never arrange something like this for herself, but from what I was seeing I think she had a pretty good time.”

“I think you are right, I couldn’t believe she was allowing people to guess her size with toilet paper,” Mulder says as he starts to laugh“I’m going to help you finish cleaning up, but first I’m going to start placing all the things we got today in the nursery,” Mulder says, grabbing boxes.

“Well, I’m about done cleaning up here. Fox, is there anything else you need me to do before I leave?”

“I think I can manage from here, thanks for everything, Mrs. Scully. I think I’m going to watch some TV and wait for Sleeping Beauty to wake up,” Mulder says as he walks toward the TV.

As if she knows they are talking about her, Scully sleepily walks into the room. “Sleeping Beauty, huh Mulder?”

“What’s wrong Scully; you didn’t sleep too long, are you alright?” She starts to rub her back and moan slightly.

“Scully?” He walks over to her, and guides her over to the couch. Once he has her seated on the couch he asks her again, “Scully, are you feeling alright?” When she shakes her head, he starts to rub her back. 

“I don’t want to get ahead of myself, but I think I may be in early labor, Mulder.”

Maggie hears this from the kitchen and comes over. “Dana, Honey, are you sure?” Her mom asks in a concerned tone. “Yeah, Mom. I thought it was just the usual aches, but I think I had a contraction in the bedroom,” Scully tells her. Maggie goes to get her overnight bag and sets it by the door.

“Okay Scully, I just want you to try and relax and tell me when you want to go the hospital,” Mulder says nervously.. 

“Mom, why don’t you go home, and Mulder will call you when we get to the hospital.”

“Dana, Honey, if you need anything before you get to the hospital or if you forget anything on your way to the hospital, don’t hesitate to give me a call,” Maggie says in a motherly tone.“We will, Mrs. Scully, thank you," Mulder says.  
Once Maggie lets herself out, Mulder kisses Scully’s forehead and whispers into her ear, “Showtime."

“Okay Mulder, if that was a contraction that I had in the bedroom, this is it. It should be awhile before I have another one, so I want to try to get some things done before the contractions get more intense," Scully says to Mulder in a calming tone

“Sounds good to me Scully, what do you want to try and get done?” Mulder asks while rubbing Scully’s belly.

“Well Mulder, I think I’m going to take all the tags off of anything to be washed and separate them between the warm and cold loads. Then depending on how long that takes and if I haven’t had another contraction by then, I might take the clothes and wash them.”  
While Scully starts taking the tags off and separating the clothes, Mulder is in the bedroom calling the Gunmen. Taking the tags off of all the clothes and blankets has taken longer than Scully would have hoped. She’s just about to get a load ready to wash when she feels a contraction start to build.

“Mulder, I feel another contraction starting!” Scully calls to Mulder who is still in the bedroom. When Mulder hears Scully calling for him he runs out of the bedroom to Scully who is standing by the couch rubbing her belly and breathing slowly in and out.

“That’s it Scully, breathe, nice and slow,” Mulder soothes as he rubs her lower back.

“Okay,” Scully says as she takes a cleansing breath, “That was definitely a contraction, I think it’s time we start timing them,” Scully says.  
“I do too; I think that one was about 30 minutes after the last one. The wash can wait Scully, we have enough things washed for now. I don’t want you to be in the laundry room washing clothes in between contractions, I would much rather have you up here,” Mulder says kissing her forehead.

Scully rolls her eyes at Mulder and says “Mulder it’s going to be awhile before the baby will be born; I’m not going to have the baby in the laundry room with the laundry. We’ll head to the clinic when my water breaks. If you are worried about me, come with me. There isn’t anything I can do here in the apartment, and I would like to keep busy while I can. It’s helping me keep my mind off the labor for awhile.

“Alright Scully, I’ll come with you, but under one condition, I’ll carry the clothes,”Mulder insists.

Scully sighs, but knows this is the only way she’s going to be able to get anything done. “Well let’s get going Mulder, time is slowly ticking away,” Scully says as she walks toward the door. Scully leads the way out of the apartment.  
Mulder locks the door and closes it behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay Scully, I want you to sit down while I do the laundry and when I’m done we’ll head back to the apartment,” Mulder says as he directs Scully to the couch in the middle of the room.

“Mulder! I can still do laundry, I want to help, I need to help!” Scully says in a slightly elevated exasperated tone.

“Okay Scully, I’m just worried about you, I’ve never been with a woman in labor before,”Mulder says in a gentle voice.

“I know this is new for you Mulder, it’s new for me too, but it’s going to be okay, just let me do laundry and I’ll let you know when to call the doctor, okay?” Scully says as she kisses him. Scully gets the first load into the washer when the next contraction starts.  
“Mulder, Another one” Scully gasps out as she grabs for his hands.

“Breathe, in through your nose and out through your mouth nice and slow. That’s it, you’re doing really good Scully,” Mulder soothes as Scully takes a cleansing breath.

“Wow, I wasn’t prepared for them to get stronger so soon, do you have a time on that one Mulder?” Scully asks somewhat breathlessly.

“Still about 30 minutes,” Mulder replies.

“Time for more laundry,” Scully tells Mulder as she starts preparing another load to go into another machine. When she notices the concerned look on Mulder’s face she says, “this is the only other load Mulder.” Once that load is in the washer, Scully sits down on the couch. “I guess we wait, we have about 45 minutes until both loads are washed, and about an hour or so until the clothes are dry,” Scully says rubbing her belly.

“Scully I sure hope we have that kind of time,” Mulder says a little nervously. Scully lies down on the couch in Mulder’s lap with Mulder caressing her belly while they wait for the washers to finish. “Scully, what are we going to call him?” Mulder asks in a soothing tone.

“I don’t know Mulder; I’ve been thinking about a few names, I just can’t decide which name to choose.” Scully sighs. Time seems to pass slowly. Mulder looks at his watch; they have about 15 minutes until the washer should be done. Scully is sleeping in Mulder’s lap for which he is grateful. Scully starts to wake up, once she sits up a contraction starts to build and she gasps “Mul…” Mulder gets up and kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his.

“Breathe, I know it hurts, but you’ve gotta breathe. Nice and slow, that’s it,” Mulder coaches. When the contraction is over Scully takes a cleansing breath and wipes the hair from her eyes.

“Mulder, the contractions are definitely getting stronger. That one felt like it was a full minute long,” Scully says still trying to get her breath back. While Scully is sitting on the couch the buzzers go off for both washers. When Scully starts to get up off the couch to get the laundry, Mulder shakes his head at her. She rolls her eyes but stays seated.

“Scully let me get the laundry, you just had a contraction and you are still out of breath, just sit there and rest for another couple of minutes.” Mulder puts all the laundry from both washers into a super capacity dryer, and sets the dial to “more dry”. “Okay Scully, the clothes are in the dryer, just lay back down and try to rest some more,” Mulder coaxes.  
Scully manages to fall back to sleep rather easily. She’s dosing peacefully when the next contraction starts and shakes her out of her sleep.

“Oooohhhh God,” Scully moans as the contraction begins to intensify. “Mul….” Scully gasps.

“I’m here Scully; breathe like we learned in class. Don’t hold your breath, it will hurt more,” Mulder soothes. While Scully is trying to get through the contraction, the buzzer for the dryer goes off. “Scully, the clothes are dry, let’s get you back to the apartment-so you can walk around or sit in the tub if you want.”

“Mulder, that was the strongest one yet, what was the time on it? Scully asks, breathing hard.

“It was about 15 minutes, it seemed like it was 45 seconds long. You started to sweat a little with that one. Let’s get back to the apartment.”  
Scully just nods and gets up off the couch.  
“I’m going to get a laundry cart to take the clothes back to the apartment, you can also lean on it if you want,” Mulder says gently. Mulder gets a laundry cart and puts all the clothes in it, takes Scully’s hand and leads her out of the laundry room and to the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the apartment, Mulder helps Scully to the couch and helps her sit, then takes the laundry cart and wheels it in to the nursery. Mulder makes his way back out to Scully who is now lying down on the couch. He sees that she has her eyes closed, and doesn’t want to disturb her if she’s taking a nap. So he goes in to the kitchen to find something to eat. Mulder doesn’t even manage to get the fridge open when he hears her.  
“Another…” The rest is lost in a long moan that makes Mulder’s hair stand on end. Mulder makes his way into the living room where Scully is laying on the couch trying to breathe through the latest contraction.  
He takes her hands in his and she squeezes them with all her might. “You are doing good Scully, keep breathing, nice and slow,” Mulder coaches, and tucks her hair behind her ears.  
“Okay, it's over, that was the strongest one so far.What was the time on that one?” Scully asks, still trying to get her breath back.  
“That one was about 10 minutes Scully, do you want to try and walk through the next one?” Mulder asks gently.  
“Maybe Mulder, it all depends on how strong the contraction is.I don’t think I could have walked through that one, it took a lot of focus to get through it,” Scully says, still a little breathless.  
“Times tickin’ away Scully, do we have everything packed in the bag for the clinic that you will want or need?” Mulder asks her gently.  
“Yeah, I’ve been through that bag 3 times in the last 2 days, I’m sure everything we need is in there,” Scully says, gently rubbing her ever lowering belly.  
“I'm going to find something to eat.Do you want anything, Scully?” Mulder asks as he walks toward the kitchen.  
“No, I’m not hungry Mulder, thanks though,” she says with a smile as she gets up off the couch. She makes it to the bathroom when the next contraction starts to build. “Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh,” Scully moans as the contraction starts to escalate. Mulder runs to the bathroom when he hears her moan.  
“I’m here Scully, hold onto me, I’ve got you.” Mulder soothes  
“Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh,” Scully moans as the contraction continues to build.  
“Breathe, Scully. Do you want to try getting in the tub for the next one?” Mulder asks, concern clouding his voice. Scully just nods in too much pain to do anything else. “Okay Scully, once the contraction is over, I'll put my Speedo on, then I’ll help you get undressed.” Mulder says in a gentle tone.  
“Okay, its lost most of its intensity, I think you better change before I have another contraction,” Scully says as she tries to regulate her breathing. Once Mulder is sure the contraction is over, he helps Scully to the bed, takes off his clothes and puts on his Speedo.  
“Okay Scully, it’s your turn to strip, do you want me to help you?” Mulder asks, walking back to the side of the bed.  
“Yeah, I think I need the help.”  
Mulder helps Scully take her clothes off and then helps her to the bathroom and sets her on the toilet seat while he runs the bath water.  
“Okay, the bath water is ready. I’ll help you get in and then get in behind you,” Mulder says guiding her to the tub and helping her in it making sure she doesn’t slip. Once Scully is in and settled, Mulder gets in behind her and pulls her against him so he can rub her belly.They stay that way, with Mulder lying behind Scully, rubbing her belly for the next few minutes. When the next contraction starts to build, Scully is resting against Mulder’s chest.

“Mmmmmm…..Uhhhhhhhh!” Scully starts to moan loudly as she leans forward so that her forehead is resting on the cool porcelain of the tub.

“8 minutes, Scully.”

“Ooooooooooo!” Scully moans as the contraction continues to escalate. 

“Breathe, Scully, nice even breaths.” Once the contraction starts to ease, Scully leans back against Mulder, trying to get her breath back.  
“The warm water is really helping to ease some of the pain in my back, Now I understand why some women choose to have a water birth.” Scully says still a little breathless  
“I’m game for whatever is gonna help you Scully” Mulder whispered in her ear before kissing the back of her neck.  
They laid in the tub just resting for several minutes, when Scully felt the next contraction build.  
“Ooohhhhh god!!” Scully moaned  
“Breathe Scully, try to relax your body” Mulder whispered  
"Mulder… I need… to…get out… of the…tub,” Scully says, breathing heavily.  
“Okay, Scully, that contraction was almost a minute long; I think it’s time to call Dr. Speake.”

Scully nods, still too out of breath to speak. Mulder helps her out of the tub, then leans and pulls the plug to drain the water.  
“Scully, wrap the towel around you, and lay down on the bed. I’m going to call Dr. Speake and tell her where we are progress-wise.” 

“Okay,” Scully says still a little out of breath. Mulder quickly puts his jeans and black t shirt back on.

Scully rests on the bed, listening to Mulder’s side of the conversation. “Hi, Dr. Speake, it's, Fox Mulder. Dana’s in labor; her contractions are about 8 minutes apart and they last anywhere from 45 seconds to a minute. Yes… we should…okay…we’ll give you a call… thanks…bye.” 

“Oooooooooo… Mulder…..” Scully moans loudly as the contraction starts.

“I’m right here, tell me what you need me to do.” 

“I…. need…to…stand,” Scully pants.

Mulder helps Scully stand, and they dance together again as the contraction keeps escalating. 

“Breathe.” Mulder soothes

“Mul….” Scully gasps as her water breaks.

“Okay, I think it’s time to head to the clinic.”  
Scully just nods as the contraction keeps building. When the contraction finally fades, Mulder asks Scully. “What do you want to wear to the clinic?”

“I want to wear your grey t-shirt and my maternity sweats,” Scully says breathlessly.

“Okay Scully, sit back down on the bed, I’ll get the clothes and come back and help you dress.”

Mulder leaves Scully sitting on the bed and goes to get the clothes she’s going to wear. He’s almost back to her bedroom when he hears her loud groan.

“I’m here Scully, breathe, let’s get you dressed so we can head to the clinic,” Mulder soothes. Once the contraction has tapered off,Mulder quickly dries her and helps Scully put her clothes on. “Okay Scully, you ready?” He asks her concern clouding his voice.

“Yeah” Scully pants out, “If we don’t leave now Mulder, we might not make it,” Scully says as she laughs nervously.

Mulder helps Scully off the bed and down the hallway to the front door, he stops to grab her bag, then they are out the door and heading down the hallway to the elevator. 

The contractions are every 5 minutes now and Scully is finding it hard to relax in between them. “Okay Scully, just a short walk to the car and a short drive to the clinic, and our son will be born.” 

“It sounds so easy when you say it,” Scully says breathlessly.

They make it to the elevator when Scully has another contraction. “Oooooo…..” 

“Remember what we learned in class; take slow even breaths so you don’t hyperventilate.”

“Okay, let’s do this,” Scully says to Mulder as well as herself. As the contraction fades they walk into the elevator and manage to make it to the car before Scully has another contraction. The next one comes when Scully reaches for the car door handle. “Mmmmmmm……uuuuuhhhhh………..”  
“I’ve got you, breathe, Scully, wiggle your toes and breathe,” Mulder coaches, when the contraction starts to fade he opens the door and helps her get in the car, he even buckles her seatbelt.  
“Hurry, Mulder, I don’t think we have much time.” Scully says and for the first time Mulder hears panic in her voice. Mulder closes her door and runs around the car, and gets in.“I’ll get us there Scully don’t worry, you won’t have our son in this car.” “I sure hope so Mulder, I’m already fighting the urge to push, he wants out, and he’s not gonna wait” Scully whines.  
Mulder races down the highway toward the clinic, wishing his car went faster, and at the same time hoping he doesn’t get pulled over; Scully has two contractions on the way, and Mulder’s hand leaves the steering wheel so Scully can squeeze it through them.

When they arrive at the clinic they can see Dr. Speake waiting for them with a wheelchair. Scully also sees the Gunmen’s van and looks at Mulder quizzically.  
“They are only here to help if needed,” Mulder soothes.  
Mulder parks the car in the front of the clinic, gets out, and walks around to Scully’s side, when he opens the door to help Scully out, another contraction starts. He crouches in the doorway holding Scully’s hands as the contraction builds faster than he’d like. 

“Ooohhh goddd… I can’t do this!” Scully groans.

“Breathe that’s it. You are doing this,” Mulder says in a soothing tone. Scully shakes her head, and says “I don’t know if I can take any more of this.”

“C’mon Scully, let’s get you inside, sit down in the wheel chair so you don’t have to walk,” Mulder encourages.

When the contraction ends, Mulder helps Scully into the wheelchair and wheels her inside.

~~~

Once inside, Dr. Speake leads them into the back of the clinic to a private suite. When they enter the lights are dimmed, there is a big queen-sized bed in the corner, a birthing pool is set up in the middle of the room, and a giant birthing ball against the bed.  
“Wow Scully, this looks nice,” Mulder says to Scully as the look on her face tells him another contraction is starting.

“Oooooooooooooo! Scully moans and the contraction starts. “Breathe Scully, don’t tense your body, wiggle your toes. As the contraction winds down Scully rubs the side of her belly. “Pool,” Scully grits out through clinched teeth.

“Okay Scully, let me help you get changed,” Mulder says soothingly.

“Mulder, I’ll help Dana get undressed, you get yourself changed and get into the pool and I will bring Dana to you,” Dr. Speake says as she walks over to Scully.

“Breathe Dana, don’t fight the contractions and just let them come, let them do what they need to do,"she says encouragingly to the tiring woman.

“It hurts, I can’t…” Scully cries out. Dr. Speake helps Scully out of the wheelchair. Once she’s standing the contraction peaks. “Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!!” Scully groans loudly, and Dr. Speake helps Scully into the pool with her clothes on.

“Breathe Scully, being in the pool will help ease the contractions a little,” Mulder says gently as Scully rests her forehead on the edge of the birthing pool. Mulder leans forward and places his hands on Scully’s belly and starts a slow gentle massage. 

“Dana, let’s get your clothes off, have Mulder help you,” Dr. Speake says as she stands next to the pool.

“C’mon Scully, you heard the doctor, you can’t give birth in sweat pants,”Scully just moans, she’s in too much pain to do anything else. Mulder gently takes her sweat pants off, and then her underwear. 

“Leave… top…on,” Scully pants out. Scully labors in the pool until the contractions are about 2 minutes apart. 

“It’s time to get into the bed Dana; I’ve decided it’s going to be safer for you to give birth in bed, we are going to need to take your wet top off,"Dr. Speake says to Scully in a soothing tone. Scully just shakes her head. “Mulder, can you get Dana another shirt out of the overnight bag?” Dr. Speake asks Mulder.

“Mulder, help me,” Scully pleads as a contraction starts.  
“I’ll get it once Scully is in bed,” Mulder says not wanting to leave Scully’s side.

“I’m right here, Scully, whatever you need I’m here,” Mulder soothes.When the contraction loses most of its intensity, he stands up and helps Scully out of the birthing pool. The moment she is out of the birthing pool, she feels another contraction start to build.

“Mul….” Scully pants. “uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!! Pressure….. Oooooohhhhhhh…….” Scully groans.

“Let’s get her to the bed before she has this baby,” Dr. Speake says.  
Once Scully is in the bed, Mulder gets her another shirt from the overnight bag, and helps her take her wet shirt off and put the dry shirt on then he gets in bed behind her. “Now Dana, I’m going to check your dilation, I’m not going to lie to you;This is going to hurt, but I’ll be as gentle as I can, You are going to feel a lot of pressure, just try to relax; this will be over before you know it,” Dr. Speake says gently.

Scully moans a little as the doctor starts doing the exam, as soon as the doctor is done with the exam; another contraction hits Scully and hits her hard. 

“Uuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh,” Scully moans. “You are at 10cm Dana, and 100% effaced, you are going to see your baby soon,” Dr. Speake says in a cheerful voice. Mulder just kisses the back of Scully’s head.

“You are doing so good Scully, just think pretty soon our son will be in your arms,” Mulder says encouragingly.

“Uuuuhhhhhh… I have…to...push!!!!” Scully screams.

“Let me get into position first, I want you to get three good pushes out of every contraction. Mulder is going to count to ten and you need to push until he gets to ten, okay. Dr. Speake says getting in position between Scully’s legs Scully nods and gets ready “Okay Dana push.”

“Uuuuuuhhhhhh!!!!” Scully groans as she pushes.

“1…2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10,” Mulder counts as she pushes.

“That was good Dana, you should get three good pushes out of each contraction; take a breath and Push again,” Dr. Speake says.

“Oooooooooo!!!” Scully moans.

“1…2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 you are doing so good Scully,” Mulder says encouragingly.

“One more good push like that I think we should be seeing more of this baby’s head.”

“Push again Scully, c’mon you can do it, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.” Mulder coaches rubbing her back.

“Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!” Scully screams as she pushes. “I can’t do this anymore, just pull the baby out,” Scully cries.

“Dana, the head is almost out.When the next contraction comes, push as hard as you can, Dr Speake coaches.

When the next contraction comes, Scully takes a breath and blows it away then takes another breath and pushes as hard as she can.

“Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh!!!” Scully grunts! “It burns!!...It burns!!” Scully screams.

“That’s the baby’s head Dana, it’s pushing against your perineum, the head is making its way out...keep pushing,” Dr. Speake soothes.

“I can’t!!” Scully cries.

“Yes, you can Scully, you heard the doctor, the baby’s head is trying to come out.Once the head is out, the burning will stop,” Mulder whispers in her ear

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Scully screams as she pushes and feels the head come out.

“The head is out, stop pushing and pant Dana, I need to clean out the mouth and nose and check for the cord.” The doctor works quickly to clean the tiny mouth and nose and check for the cord. The cord isn’t around the baby’s neck and she’s soon urging Scully to continue. “Okay Dana, you can push again when you feel the contraction, one or two more pushes and we should have a baby,” Dr. Speake coaches.

“Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!!!!” Scully grunts.

“One more, you are doing so good Scully I’m so proud of you,” Mulder kisses Scully as he speaks soothingly in her ear.

“Aaaahhhhhhh” Scully pushes and screams as she feels the baby leave her body.

“It’s a boy,” Dr Speake shouts as the tiny boy tumbles into her waiting hands.

“He’s here,” Mulder cries as Scully is reaching for the tiny screaming boy. The Doctor hands the screaming boy to Scully and she begins kissing him. Once the baby is safely in his mother’s arms, Dr. Speake goes to get a set of clamps and scissors to cut the cord. Dr. Speake walks back over to the happy family, clamps the cord and hands the scissors to Mulder; he takes them and cuts the cord.

“He’s so beautiful,” Scully says sniffling.

“You’re right Scully, he’s perfect just like you,” Mulder says as he stokes the tiny head of his newborn son.

“I’m going to need another push from you Dana; I need to deliver the placenta,” Dr Speake says in a gentle tone. Scully hands the tiny boy to Mulder, and pushes one last time delivering the placenta.  
“I’m going to take the baby from you and clean him up, and wrap him. I’ll bring him right back.” Dr. Speake says as she takes the tiny boy.

“What are we going to name him Mulder?” Scully asks looking up at Mulder who has his eyes fixed on his tiny son across the room.  
“I don’t know Scully, you did all the hard work, you choose his name,” Mulder says kissing Scully forehead. 

“William, his name is William, after your father,” Scully announces after a few minutes of silence. Once the doctor is finished cleaning, weighing and wrapping up the tiny baby, she returns him to his mother's waiting arms. 

“I love you Scully,” Mulder says tenderly.

“I love you Mulder,” Scully replies as she kisses Mulder and then the baby.

 

The End


End file.
